


bring all your things (and we will build a pyre)

by penrosequartz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (it's very vague ignore that tag), Ascension, Character Death, Emotionally Repressed, Existentialism, Fire, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Human Sacrifice, Kinda, Murder, My Chemical Romance References, Read at Your Own Risk, Religious Cults, Repression, Satanism, Triggers, written for therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: He burned.





	bring all your things (and we will build a pyre)

**Author's Note:**

> haha i wrote this for therapy but i decided i was gonna post it anyway so whatever victoria if you want to read it you can now  
> (i'm kidding please don't)  
> okay so please READ THE TAGS, AND READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

“Hey, don’t worry, Davey…” Daniel’s grin breaks like a mirror, like a fever, like the dawn of a day you’ve been dreading. David briefly wonders if there was anything he could have done to avoid this, before realising that there’s a lot he could have done, actually. A proper background check, for one. A voice in the back of his head - one that sounds suspiciously like Max - tells him he’s a dumbass.  
“You can say a prayer if you need to…” The blond man hums absentmindedly, and David has to remember to breathe, breathe-  
The haunting sound of Daniel’s violin is still ringing around in the back of David’s brain as Daniel lights a match, and drops it on the straw. The flames build up, swallowing, crackling, and then there’s this sickening crack! David can’t see what it is - probably Daniel doing some satanic shit- stuff- no, he’s about to die, he’s allowed to mentally swear. David wonders what happened to the kids.  
The fire is searing his skin, and he thinks it might even be bubbling, but David doesn’t have it in him to scream. He’s given up. There’s no hope of Daniel’s ascension, and no heaven, and probably no hell either. Just Max’s eternity. Nothing, forever and ever. He is a matrix of neurons and experiences, and all of that will be gone, soon, and won’t exist ever again.  
His body will be an empty, charred, shell.  
Something cooling splashes over him and he’s reminded instantly of pain, what pain feels like, what pain sounds like, how it tastes like electricity and metal in your mouth. And that’s it. Max’s face swims into view through the orange flames but David is going, now… going away, now…

* * *

Daniel is dead at Max’s converse-covered feet, the crack in his skull hidden by the way he’s lying. Blood and this watery-fluid is leaking out around him like a red wine halo. Some small part of Max hopes that Daniel will get his ascension, but most of him hopes he doesn’t. Actually, most of him just wants to throw up.  
And David is dead. Max throws a hand over his mouth as he catches the smell coming from the body. The smoke stains the bright blue sky like a single dark tally mark - strike one.  
He stumbles back into the camp’s hall and is faced with dozens of eyes locked onto him like targeted missiles. Max can’t do this! He’s sixteen, he can’t tell a room full of kids and teenagers that he just killed a man!  
“Where’s David?” Asks Nikki.  
“Where’s Daniel?” Asks Neil.  
“Dead,” Max murmurs, “Daniel- Daniel’s dead. I think.”  
“You think…?” Neil questions, stepping forward, and Max steps back reflexively, hands shaking.  
“And what about David?” Nikki’s eyes are wide and horrified.  
“He burned,” Max’s voice remains steady after years of practice, and he feels the familiar numbness begin to set in. He doesn’t appreciate it as much, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> haha fucj


End file.
